


Perestroika: Phase One

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stalin's pet magic crocodile is causing havoc throughout the Soviet Union! Can the other Soviet politicians stop it and save the day? Maybe!





	Perestroika: Phase One

Lenin walked through the building. A sign on the wall said "Don't forget: Communist meeting today!" He continued to walk down the corridor, past the many bookcases filled entirely with books about Communism and Soviet Russia. Finally, he came to the end of the corridor. Trotsky was there to greet him.  
"Oh, hello Lenin!" Trotsky said cheerfully.  
"Hello Trotsky..." Lenin said, "I was just wondering if you received my plans..."  
"Your testament, right," Trotsky replied, "I have it. That Georgian Stalin shall never come into power...."  
"Excellent!" Lenin said, "Prepare the meeting for the Politburo! I'll be right back!"  
Lenin took a walk outside, to the leafy scenery of Moscow Forest. Trees swayed in the breeze and butterflies flapped and swooped all around. But he wasn't here to take in the scenery, he was here to meet someone. He had been summoned to a secret meeting in the forest. He didn't know who with, but he would find out soon enough. He was happily walking down the path, when suddenly, someone stepped out and blocked his path. Stalin. Just who he had been talking with Trotsky about. So it was Stalin who wanted to meet him.  
"Ahahahahah, what a pleasure it is to see you, Lenin..." Stalin laughed.  
"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Lenin said.  
"Oh, you'll see," Stalin smirked, "Crocodile... attack!"  
Lenin didn't even have time to respond as Stalin's magic pet crocodile ran at Lenin and attacked him. The law in the Soviet Union said that if you were defeated in battle by a magic crocodile then you could not be the ruler anymore. That meant Stalin could take his place.  
"Ahahahahahaha..." Stalin laughed again, "The future is here..."  
Stalin grinned to himself. He was the leader of the Soviet Union now.  
It was a few years later now. Stalin, Khrushchev, Brezhnev and Andropov were all walking through a strange part of Russia. In fact, most of Russia had been getting very strange ever since Stalin had taken over. Khrushchev's Virgin Lands scheme was really taking off. They were walking through the forest, when suddenly, someone stepped out in front of the path. It was Chernenko. Stalin stepped forward to ask what he was doing here, but Chernenko got the first word.  
"Hello it is me Chernenko," said Chernenko, "The Soviet Union is in a great danger..."  
"What do you mean?" Stalin asked, when suddenly, the trees rustled in the background.  
"Look out everyone," Chernenko said, "Stalin's crocodile is on the loose!"  
"Stalin's crocodile?" Khrushchev asked.  
"Yes," Chernenko said, "The crocodile, it's here."  
"Oh no," Brezhnev said as the crocodile jumped out of the trees.  
It was that crocodile again, Stalin's pet crocodile.  
"My crocodile?" Stalin asked, "But why?"  
The crocodile didn't say anything. It easily defeated the five Soviet politicans, and then ran off. It was Chernenko and Andropov who woke up first. They didn't have any real damage, since the crocodile was magic and had only used magic powers, but that battle had certainly taken a toll on them.  
"Andropov quick we must go," Chernenko said, "There is no hope for the others..."  
"Ok..." Andropov said as the two of them walked off.  
Andropov and Chernenko walked past a sign on the wall.  
It read 'Welcome to the Inner City! Moscow welcomes you!'  
So this was that place. On their way through the city, they met Gorbachev and Yeltsin, who joined them on their journey.  
"This way," Yeltsin said as the four of them continued on the path. Eventually they came to a maze. A sign on the wall said that only Soviet officials were allowed here. They all walked through the maze to find, a king-like figure at the end, wearing a golden crown.  
"No..." Chernenko said.  
"Yes," replied the man with the crown. Tsar Nicholas.  
"But..." Andropov began, but the Tsar didn't give him time to finish his sentence.  
"It is I," said the Tsar, "Tsar Nicholas."  
"But how?" Gorbachev said, "What are you even doing here?"  
"Hahahaha Gorbachev," said Tsar Nicholas, "We are here to dispose of you once and for all! We will rule over the Soviet Union with our royal powers... and we will take away your president powers..."  
"No!" yelled Gorbachev.  
"Yes we will," the Tsar replied, "We have Stalin's powers..."  
"No you do not!" Gorbachev said.  
"Yes we do," said the Tsar, "And even better, we have his crocodile!"  
"Oh no!" Chernenko yelled.  
"We cannot win against the crocodile!" said Andropov.  
"Yes we can..." replied Yeltsin, "With the power of Communism and Russia! The Soviet Union will reign supreme!"  
And so the Soviet politicans charged into battle against Stalin's magic crocodile. Somehow, their combined efforts were just enough, and they managed to win. Stalin's crocodile looked over at Stalin before it slinked off into the forest.  
"We win!" Gorbachev said.  
"No," said the Tsar, "You do not win... the Soviet Union collapses... game over."  
"Oh no," said Andropov.  
It certainly was the dawn of a new era for the former Soviet Union.  
The End.


End file.
